crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Tusk
is one of the main characters of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. He is a descendant of "The Ancient People". These are people born before the invention of Mana and they oppose the "Mana Society". Personality & Character He often accidentally gets into encounters with Ange's private regions, for which he often gets physiclly punished. As he is Ange's knight, he believes he shouldn't do anything amorous with anyone until, the fighting is over. Skills and Abilities ;*Mechanic :He is a knowledgeable mechanic, as demonstrated when he showed great enough skill to repair the AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss. ;*Stealth :He is very skilled in the art of Stealth he is able to pull a in most places with being notices and leave without them noticing that he was here. ;*Weapons :He is able to use guns and knife taking down a group of men with one shot per-person and killing one of them with a single hit of his knife. *'Piloting' : Tusk has shown good skills at piloting different craft, including a Para-mail and a Ragna-mail. ;*Tracking :Tusk is able to track most of his targets. : History Background Tusk is the son of two Para-mail pilots, but both passed away in battle leaving Tusk alone. Tusk had seen the Villkiss before he met Ange, when it was piloted by Jill previously by watch her walking to him. Present On his island, Tusk awakened on his bed, in his cabin to a shocked Ange who is undressed and strapped down to the bed under the bed covers unsure of what has happened. She later tied Tusk to a tree for his improper gestures that he has accidentally made at and on her. He helped to take care of Ange while she is on the island, although the rather unorthodox events that preceded each of his acts to help didn't work out as planned. She accepted Tusk's help when he removed snake venom from her and helped her repair the Villkiss. After a while the two started to enjoy working together to repair the Villkiss, but one night, eight armed aircraft were seen transporting an anchored Galleon-class DRAGON when all of them are attacked and downed by a single Scuna-class. Tusk rushed to repair the Villkiss and Ange tried to hold it off. During the fight, Tusk finished the repair, and Ange's ring reacted remotely activating the Villkiss and it fired at the DRAGON and killed it. Afterwards the radio started working and Ange responded to the Search and Rescue call. Tusk decided to leave the island on a hidden vehicle he had with his gear. After leaving the island he keeps in contact with Arzenal through Jasmine, claiming that he will continue reconnaissance of the Empire of Misurugi. He watched into the distance as Ange was being chased by the police, and says that she has no concept of stealth. When Ange is hanged, he blinded all of the people present, meanwhile having snatched back the Royal Ring out Julio Asuka Misurugi's hand. He saved Ange from hanging, but ended up in an awkward position and was knocked unconscious by Ange. As they headed to Arzenal, Ange asked him what he was doing in the Empire of Misurugi, he says that he had received a message from Jill saying not to let her die and gives back her ring. Momoka asks him who he is, and he replied that he is a Knight of Villkiss. Having arrived at Arzenal, he says that he has to leave. Ange thanks him for having saved her life and Tusk says that he had never heard a song like the one she sung and would like to hear it again. After rescuing Ange and Momoka, Tusk returns the empire to spy on the meeting of the council using a transmitter bug that put them in Julio's office (possibly put it before the rescue). He is hiding in the old secret passage of the royal family and can hear all the of the conversation between the rulers of the World of Mana about the Embryo plans to destroy the world and restart it. After finishing the meeting and concerned about the plans as well as Julio's upcoming actions, Tusk leaves his hiding place and notifies Jill of the imminent danger. It is later revealed due to the grave scene and the flashbacks showing the same helmets used by the Ancient Humans that Tusk is an Ancient Human. Neither Mana user nor Norma, he also would not be able to use Mana. When Julio's fleet started to attack Arzenal, he hurried to return to the base by saying he was late and worried for Ange. Shortly after he contacted Jill and asked if Ange is safe but she informed him that she ran off and asked him his assistance for capture her. He exploded a Personal Transport and killed five soldiers of Julio's troop who carried Vivian, he informed Jill he was topside at Arzenal and asked her where was Ange, he learned that she fought with the Villkiss and said that she was crazy. He rejoined Ange with Vivian, they heard Embryo sang and recognized this song, after the annihilating Julio's naval fleet by Embryo he arrived and fired him by saying Ange that this man is dangerous and she had to get away. Embryo set his sights on Tusk and Vivian and sang again, Ange tried to save Tusk, the ring reactivate and turned the Villkiss into blue. EM-CBX001 Hysterica shots but Villkiss suddenly disappears along with Tusk and Vivian. After Ange woke up, he asked her if she wasn't injured. He and Ange tried in vain to contact Arzenal, he affirmed that he didn't know a place like this near Arzenal, they assumed that the place was in a different dimension, far away from Arzenal. Tusk said that the Villkiss has the potential to jump between different dimensions while he repaired the Villkiss, Ange made a reconnaissance trip on the back of DRAGON Vivian. After this Ange affirmed that they were in the Empire of Misurugi because she recognized the Dawn Pillar but she found strange that the Pillar and the city looked like to have collapsed long ago. He said that maybe a few hundred years passed while they were out cold, she angered by saying that this wasn't funny. Suddenly, they heard a voice and looked a red robot saying the Capital City Shelter 3 was still operational and they were taking refugees. They decided to follow the automatic guide robot, and then saw a building which seems like a shelter. After they enter the capital third shelter, a management computer called Himawari actives, and showed that the population has decreased to 11% due to world war seven called “Ragnarok” or "the D war", which took place in a very large-scale nation, between the Association of Unification Economy and the Half Continent Alliance Organization. In the face of this abnormal situation, the Ragna-Mail was released, ending the standoff over the war, thus bringing a conclusion to the war. The reaction furnaces on the Earth exploded due to Ragna-Mail, which has the overwhelming dimension resonance weapon, and the earth became a place that is almost impossible to survive in. This happened 538 years ago. Last of all, it informed Ange and Tusk that they are currently the only two living people on the planet. Ange was unable to accept the situation that they are currently in and takes it out on the others. But, she was inquisitive about what happened to Arzenal's coworkers. Tusk told Ange that they had always fought to liberate people from the domination of Embryo. However, she says it seems that their hard work had gone to waste, causing a hostile atmosphere between the two. However, Ange sent a present to Tusk and remarkably, by apologizing for the former things she makes up with him. Later, they find a well preserved Hotel Room and decided to live there. Tusk revealed that Embryo, who was the supreme leader who united the world, has been manipulating humanity from behind the scenes, and that he was the arch-nemesis of them. In the meantime, Ange and Tusk enjoy some peaceful time together and deepens their bond. And, Tusk said it was thanks to Ange that he realized his mission again. Suddenly two mysterious womans riding on a DRAGON bursts into the house. The one of them asked if they were the ones who sent the distress signal and welcomed them to their world the true Earth. Ange, Tusk, Vivian and the Villkiss are transported by DRAGONs to a castle in the mountains, where Vivian is soon shot with a tranq dart and taken away. Ange and Tusk are taken to see Aura Midgardia and her council, where not only Ange's temper gets away from her, but Tusk is under a lot of scrutiny. Things look grim until Salamandinay, the pilot Ange met above Arzenal, offers them hospitality and to show the two their world. During a tea ceremony, Ange's patience runs thin and she attempts to take their hostess hostage. Shortly after the return of Ange in the castle, she and Vivian heard tusk yell in the next room, where they find him naked and strapped to a table and surrounded by a bunch of young DRAGON. Dr. Gecko thanks Tusk for cooperating as there are few humanoid males around and they learned a lot about sex, much to Ange's anger. During the festival Salamadinay's guards meet with Ange and Tusk asking them to learn about them, and they in turn want to learn. Tusk asks Ange if they really need to return to their Earth, which Ange does not have an answer for yet. In the morning Ange wakes up in a room and frees Tusk who had been tied up as they are visited by Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname. He joined Vivian and Lamia for the breakfast and enjoyed the food saying he had been eating emergency rations for so long, he suddenly stopped by Ange who thought in the first instance that the food may be poisoned and the authenticity of Lamia being Vivian's mother but finally she accepted to eat. After that Lamia brought Vivian for shown her the house where she was born, they go to a stadium at Salamandinay's suggestion afterwards and Ange and Tusk are surprised that the place is still in almost perfect condition today. Naga tells them that it is thanks to Salamandinay that the building, which is more than 500 years old, was able to be restored to good condition. He assisted to the competition between Ange and Salamandinay in different sports. When an unstable singular point appears, he accompanied Ange to help Vivian As the incident takes place in front of Tusk, he realizes that it bares the same hallmarks of Embryo that he had witnessed before when his parents were killed. He helps Vivian to save her mother crushed by a Iaria vehicle. After the discussion between Ange and Salamandinay, he suggests that it would not be bad to fight in cooperation with DRAGON. In contrast, Ange feels anxious because she has become unable to believe anything as a result of the constant lies. She says that it is strange that a former princess would invade the Empire of Misurugi. He encourages Ange that she should do what she wants to do, and then tells Ange he will support her to the best of his abilities. Ange is calmed by Tusk's optimistic words. Tusk sexually harasses Ange and is subsequently thrown into the river by her, suffering serious injuries. As a result of Tusk's injuries, he is invited by the DRAGON women to have dinner with them, he seems infatuated with them makes Ange very jealous, and she makes a threatening gesture towards them, and then she makes space only for two and waits on Tusk hand and foot. He comments that the meal that Ange served to him was the best. Ange feels a strong kinship with the people of Arzenal, admiring the fact that they are able to live both happily and peacefully, even without Mana. Ange decides that she will go back to Arzenal because it is a comfortable place to live in and also because Momoka is waiting there for Ange's return. The next day, Ange, Tusk and Vivian assisted to the arrival of several DRAGONs when Dr. Gecko told Tusk that wanted to know more about his body Ange intervened saying he wasn't a rare specimen for her to experiment but her knight. After the speech of the Aura Midgardia, Ange, Tusk and Vivian headed to the Singularity Point with the DRAGON's army, he said that he was very happy that Ange accepted him as her knight, Vivian asked what should they do if DRAGON win, she said that she will invite Salia and the others in her house, he said he will open a small cafe in a nice town by the sea with Ange, he will call it Angel's Cafe Ange and they will live on the second floor with their four children. Ange angered to hearing Tusk ordered Vivian to kick him off but Tusk corrected his words and said that he hoped they will get to enjoy peace someday. After to have traversed the singularity he and the others noticed five black Villkiss who engaged the fight against the DRAGONs. Ange decided to help Salamandinay despite Tusk's warning, she saved Salamandinay of black Villkiss' attack and told her to retreat but Salamandinay refused because they must take Aura back from Embryo, Ange told her she was the lieutenant guardian and she should look around her and questioned her if she really thought to retake Aura in their current situation. Tusk advised Salamandinay to retreat for now and to regroup if they wanted to win next time. He and Vivian was surprised Ange battled her former co-workers from Arzenal: Salia, Ersha and Chris. When Ange is captured by Salia's formation "Shining Rose Triangle", but is saved by Vivian and Tusk and tried to escape despite she is restrained by Salia black Villkiss' wire. At the time, they will reform "Shining Rose Triangle", Ange ordered several times her Villkiss to fly until her ring activated and turned the Villkiss in Ariel Mode and teleported she, Tusk and Vivian to Arzenal. Ange asked where did everyone go, Tusk replied her that he was sure that they escaped safely and Jill wouldn't go down so easily. Suddenly three mysterious individuals came up out of the water, he thought that this was monsters or ghosts and realized that it was Momoka and two other girls. On board of Aurora, Ange explained her experience with the DRAGONs to others and proposed to ally with them. In the cafeteria, revealed that the Aurora was a submarine made by the Ancient Human in the past to fight against Embryo, and that it is a promising avenue in the battle against him. Ange asked why did Salia and the others join Embryo, Rosalie said that she also wanted to known but they shot at them mercilessly and she was no longer consider as their friends, Ange is surprised that they haven't sunk but Rosalie told her that it is thanks to Mary, Marika and Nonna, who are have recently been raised to the rank of Mail-rider. Tusk is worried about the state of Jill. Hilda tells Tusk that Jill had told the surviving Norma, that the Libertas plan was a just cause which would free them from their cursed fate and from Embryo. While Hilda is complaining about Jill, inspector Emma Bronson, who is drunk, confesses that Jill is the only woman she can rely on after having been betrayed by a normal human. In the maintenance room, he is reminded Jill's words in the past who said that she will set this wretched world straight and free the Norma, a world without discrimination, a fair world, where everyone can live happily. He met Mei who said her that the ship was full of girls and he thought to sleep in his machine, he asked if she was late for doing maintenance, she replied that she needed to fix the Villkiss really well if they can start Libertus whenever. After finishing the repairs Mei thanked him of having fixed the Villkiss when Ange fell. He took a housing in his vehicle and looked to the ventilation duct. The next day in the control room of Aurora, Jill accepts Ange's proposal and outlines the specifics of the diversionary operation, which involves the capture of the point "Dawn Pillar", where Aura and Embryo currently are. However, Jill merely thinks of DRAGONs as a necessary sacrifice to carry out the Libertus, and she believes that the team should not attempt to help the DRAGONs' suffering. She says that DRAGONs are nothing more than tools to accomplish the Libertus. Ange gets fired up at Jill's attitude and tells her that, if that is the way she feels, she will have to carry out the plan on her own. Jill took Momoka hostage and threatens Ange to try to force her to cooperate. Jill says that Libertus is proceeding as planned and that the Villkiss is the strongest weapon to defeat Embryo. Ange ordered her to release Momoka by threatening her with her gun but Jill hit and strangled her During the operation to rescue Ange in Misurugi, Tusk sacrificed himself battling Embryo by detonating a bomb inside his clothes, but not before giving a grief-stricken Ange (who had just lost her top maid and friend Momoka Oginome when she sacrificed her life trying to kill Embryo moments earlier) his chain and Knight of Villkiss ring, kissed her and told her he will somehow return to her . Gallery Tusk Front Back.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 13 End Card Ange and Tusk.jpg|Ange and Tusk Episode 13 End Card. Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk's parents.jpg|Tusk and his parents. CAowjUNUMAAxotK.jpg|Tusk Episode 24 End Card. 1424163565510.jpg|Tusk in the second ED. Cross Ange 05 Young Tusk crying.png|Young Tusk crying. Cross Ange 10 Tusk Knight of Villkiss.png|Tusk Knight of Villkiss. tumblr_nhmd86bZwo1rk49y8o1_500.gif|Tusk saves Vivian from the Soldiers. CrossAnge-25-018.jpg|Final battle against Embryo. Cross Ange 13 Tusk and Vivian.png|Tusk and Vivian. Tusk & Vehicle.png|Tusk and his vehicle. Tusk wears necklace .jpg|Tusk wears necklace that Ange gives him as apology Tusk Front Back-1.png 8548.jpg 44757cd94e4124adb9b48f986515ace7.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk rescues Ange.jpg|Tusk rescues Ange. Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk stopping Ange.jpg|Tusk stops Ange for killing. Cross Ange ep 23 Ange and Tusk.jpg|Ange and Tusk. Cross Ange ep 13 Tusk piloting.jpg Cross Ange ep 24 Tusk.jpg Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Ange|Tusk was the fifth character to have his English voice heard however it was not revealed who provided the voice until later. Cross Ange ep 20 Hilda and Tusk.png|Hilda and Tusk. Cross Ange ep 13 Tusk saves Vivian from the Mana Soldiers.jpg|Tusk saves Vivian from the Mana Soldiers. Cross Ange ep 23 Tusk Piloting Arquebus Vanessa.jpg|Tusk Piloting Arquebus Vanessa. Tusk card.jpg|Tusk card. Ange, Hilda and Tusk card.jpg|Ange, Hilda and Tusk card. tusk.JPG|concept art(combat suit/wounded by Embryo/childhood.etc) First Design of Tusk - Concept Art.jpg|First Design of Tusk - Concept Art. Tusk.(Cross.Ange).full.1949477.jpg|Tusk Concept Art. Tusk Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Tusk's Concept Artwork 2. Tusk Concept Artwork.jpg|Tusk Concept Artwork. Cross Ange ep 24 Tusk and his para-mail Arquebus Vanessa.jpg|Tusk and his para-mail Arquebus Vanessa. Cross Ange ep 25 Tusk piloting Bilkis.png|Tusk piloting Bilkis to save Ange from Embryo. Cross Ange ep 12 Tusk investigating.jpg|Tusk investigating Julio's Reign of Destruction. Cross Ange ep 13 Tusk.jpg|Tusk is concerned about the attack. Cross Ange 09 Tusk.png Cross Ange 18 Tusk and Mei.png Cross Ange 15 Ange and Tusk during the festival.png Cross Ange ep 05 Ange warning Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Tusk piloting.jpg Cross Ange ep 05 Ange and Tusk.jpg Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1862334.jpg Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1862345.jpg|Ange, Hilda, Momoka, Vivian and Tusk on a Promotional poster. Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk with Assault Rifles.jpg|Ange and Tusk with Assault Rifles to protect themselves. Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk in Capital City Shelter.jpg|Ange and Tusk in the Capital City Shelter. Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk in Capital City Lair.jpg|Ange and Tusk enters the Capital City's Lair. Cross Ange ep 14 Ange and Tusk.jpg|Ange and Tusk is about to enter the Capital City's Lair. Cross Ange ep 14 Tusk and Ange.jpg|Tusk and Ange are inside the Capital City's Lair. Trivia *His character design is similar to that of Kira Yamato, the main protagonist of ',Mobile Suit Gundam SEED',, and the second half of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. **His seiyū is Mamoru Miyano who voices Setsuna F. Seiei, the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. **As Mamoru Miyano also voices another, Kira, Light Yagami of Death Note, some fans have nicknamed Tusk "Super Kira". *Mamoru Miyano and Nana Mizuki voice Cinque Izumi and Nanami Takatsuki, Ricotta Elmar respectively in Dog Days. They also voiced H-Neun and Kriemhild respectively in Kakumeiki Valvrave. *A running gag throughout the series, Tusk keeps getting his face buried in Ange's crotch, almost always by accident. But this leads Ange to believe he's doing it on purpose. *Technically,Tusk is a Norma-Ancient Human Hybrid due his mother,Vanessa being a Norma. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pilots Category:Arzenal Category:Male Category:Ancient Human Category:Aurora